Fifth Dimension: Part One
by EclipseWindstorm
Summary: Echo's mother left him with demigod powers and his father, the leader of players. Echo has a portal to the real world in his basement, is bullied at school, and finds Jordan, an Earth girl, lying in his basement. He's in a prophecy that says he will save the world with kids he doesn't know. He discovers that the game he calls home has the fate of all of the realms in its code.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) I know that there are a bunch of stories full of human/enderman hybrids. So many that they get extremely repetitive and boring. I'm not saying this about all of them, but lots of them are like Be Misunderstood, Get Friends, Save World from Herobrine. I'm going to try to not make this boring and repetitive like that, but if it is… well, tell me. Even if you're a flame, I'll just PM you angrily and try to fix it.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**School and Parkour**

* * *

Echo's POV

I am shoved and jostled as I walk through the blocky crowd. The shouts of "Loser!" and "Idiot!" are behind my back, but I can hear them. I wonder if I'm supposed to hear them, or if they're just stupid or think I'm deaf. Probably the second, knowing the kids who tease me.

None of them have gotten the nerve to tell me that to my face yet. My parentage stops them every time. I'm the child of Marko, ruler of the Player empire, and Kristina. Naturally, my mother runs out without a goodbye, leaving my five year old son to the mercy of my father. Don't get me wrong, he does his best. But he was heartbroken by Kristina. The god just says that she has other things to do, more important than teaching her child how to control the powers he was given. If I could choose, yeah, I would just be one of them, one of the teasers, or the kids who stand by, not wanting to be a victim.

My father doesn't know. I tell him stories of busy, respectable young men, and he believes me. My report card is a stack of C's in all the classes, barring the F in music. I never learned to sing, which haunts me to this day. I'm only in eighth grade, but I know more than most men. I know how friends can pick you up and let you down. I know that sticks and stones aren't the real threats. And I know that we don't really live in a cube land.

I hustle through the crowd, wanting to kick them in the shins, the cat-callers. Instead, I hurry to gym class. Almost half the students in Bullock Academy aren't entirely normal. They used to make me sit through special ed classes, but they gave up when I showed no sign of any abilities. I would still be there if I so much as could bend my little toe the wrong way, but I'm not, so there's that. Obviously, my little toe has a normal range of motion.

Today, gym holds a bunch of trampolines that lost their spring five years ago and pads that look less welcoming than the concrete floor covered in a thin layer of wooden slabs, dyed with wool to form boundary lines for the main games we play. I remember this from seventh grade, the Death Trap of Doom, aka Tricking and Parkour 101. Luckily, they didn't quite fill it up with the blocks yet, but the trampolines might cause just as many injuries. The Potions of Regeneration still heal ya, of course, and there's no way they wouldn't break five other kids' arms to save me from a blister and themselves from my daddy's wrath, but I don't really want to break an arm. Not a fun day for me.

Gym Dude has his gold medals on again. Yes, he won the Speed Mining olympic event, but for the love of Notch, could he stop gloating that he got lucky and found diamonds? His real name is Mr. Perch, but he's Baboon to any of the b0ys who are high in the pecking order and Gym Dude to me.

Gym Dude has us gather around. First, we hear the IMMENSE DEDICATION it took for him to win the olympics, then we hear that we must have that same dedication and it's match in caution to be successful in this unit. In my opinion, the safest thing we could do is leave the room, but none of that. Instead we begin a stretching routine that begins with rolling your head and ends with a few moves that look like they break every bone in your body.

"Now, who would like to attempt the first move, a simple one block jump?" His eyes flit around the room for a moment. "Kira, you'll do."

We all watch as Kira jumps one block and gets high praise. The room continues to do jumps, different kids demonstrating two, three, and four block jumps, sneaks, diagonal jumps, sprint jumps, and so on. Then Gym Dude checks the time.

"It's getting late. I only have time to show you one trick. I think it'll be an advanced trampoline trick. Now, who wants to demonstrate?"

Most of the hands go up, expecting it to be the simple two block jump. I have suspicions about what it is, though, and keep both feet securely on the ground.

"Echo! Come up here!" Gym Dude calls. I walk forwards. Be a two block jump, be a two block jump, I think.

"Now, this trick is a double frontflip twist. Don't worry, Echo, I will be spotting. Begin."

Before I can ask how the Nether I'm supposed to do that, G.D. (short for Gym Dude) turns on the trampoline. Oh crap. It's electric (oops, I guess in Minecraft terms, I mean redstone). It hurls me up twenty feet, and it's all I can do to stay upright. Whatever confidence I have in G.D.'s safety requirements plummets with me, and I wonder how he missed the memo that said, "Hey, don't do anything to Echo, if we even bruise him, we're toast." No, he most certainly missed the memo.

The next time up, I do lose my balance. Instead of flipping, though, my head stays pointed at the trampoline. A second before I'm the most dead demigod that ever existed, though, I react on instinct. The same instinct that built the portal to the place called Earth, the place where my life was just a game. The same instinct that was the only thing that my mother passed onto me.

My fall stops an instant before I hit. Just… stops. I rotate in midair and let myself down, knowing that I'll be back in the Special Ed classes in a heartbeat. I'll go from teasing object to That Kid Everyone Is Scared Of in less than a day.

Sure enough, Gym Dude leads me through the hallways after a stern "Echo, would you like to take a trip?" that's more a threat than anything else. And sure enough, I'm dumped in Special Ed. They have made a few changes since last time I was unwillingly dragged here. For starters, they have wings now. Wizardry (the sorcerers must really hate that), Overworld Hybrids (mobs?), Nether Hybrids (yep, definitely mobs), End Hybrids (what could be there? Endermen? Ender dragons? Endermen are in the Overworld, too, so I'm clueless, since the Ender Dragon doesn't seem like a good father figure), Demigods (yay, I have a wing), and Other (they should just say misfits).

Predictably enough, I'm handed off to the Demigods wing, and from there to the Beginners class. Most of the kids are six or eight, but a few are closer to my age. I see a few kids, including one of my main teasers (funny, I didn't think he was anyone).

I don't know what I'm expecting, but what I get isn't it. A smiling woman with blonde hair that would be frizzy on Earth, brown eyes, and most notably a cheery sunflower dress. Bleh.

"Hello, children, and welcome to the first class of Beginner Demigod Training!"

So, that's how we're gonna play it. Three-year-old style. Okay, lady. I'm game.

"Now, there are a few things about using your powers. Firstly, there are two types of uses. Automatic and Manual. Automatic uses can be activated with a thought. Manual uses take time and concentration. With practice, a Manual use can become automatic. However, today, we'll learn a simple manual use. Short distance teleportation is a skill possessed by all demigods. Now, you must picture a place you've seen before. You have to think GO with that place still pictured. Now, we'll be teleporting to the courtyard. Let's go."

And with that word, the kids all closed their eyes, going red with strain. I had figured the teleporting thing out years ago. It was pretty automatic by now. So I keep my eyes open, watching for information that might help me later.

A short while later, a small girl did it. "Good job!" Madame Sunshine said. "Now come back in."

The girl immediately goes back to that concentrating thing. I kept watching them, wondering when and if I should do it. A few kids get it. Then a few more. The girl finally gets back in. I wait until about half the class had gone. Then I teleport to the courtyard. Once the interesting tingling sensation that always follows me has passed, I watched the kids try to get back. Once again, most of them have closed eyes and strained looks. Slowly, they start coming back. Once the kid I had gone after disappears, I close my eyes and tried to look busy.

The second time I teleport, it's to a few kids gawking at me. I look around, wondering what the fuss was about. It turns out that it's temporary, since the next kid to show up gets the same treatment.

"What now?" I ask.

"We go again," a different, older kid says. "Man, that's tiring," he says.

"Yeah, it is," I quickly agree. It had been when I first started, but now it wasn't. I wasn't sure why, and didn't really cared.

The class ends with most kids making at least one teleport. Some had gotten two, a few had gotten three, and one had gotten four.

I return to classes to find that I missed lunch and recess, as I would every day for the rest of the year. I get there just in time for math, aka more stuff I didn't care about.

By then, I just wanted the day to end. It did, but not without one more event.

While I walk through the Aether and home from school, I see a kid in the shadows. Just a normal kid.

"Your mother was a chaos god."

* * *

Smoke's POV

If I could be god of anything, it would be pranks. I'm half player, half enderman, and if you need something, I can get it. Guaranteed. I won't go into my methods, but let's just leave it at that I know more ways to sneak out of Ender School than anyone else. I am eleven years old, and I am a prankster.

My name is Smoke, which is stupid, but at least it doesn't start with an E. Everyone is named Ender, Enza, End, Enzie, you get the picture.

Today, I'm going to get the biggest prank yet. So massive school will be out. I got some Wither potions and eggs. I'm going to cover everything in my class and two others in Wither. Then come the chickens. I'll chuck my inventory's worth in eggs in the halls. The kids stumble and fall on the eggs. Better still, I'll chuck the Wither potions in lava so nobody can catch me.

I show up twenty minutes early. I enter the school and drizzle the potions around all three classes. I make sure to not get any on me, although I brought milk just in case.

Then I chuck half the eggs in the classroom next to ours and hide the rest in the trash. Half to cause immediate chaos, half for the Wither removers to deal with. I want a free day so bad.

Most of the Ender kids hate me. The rest think I'm awesome. A few are my friends. But those are the ones willing to be friends with an awesome kid who can't teleport or anything. Even though I'm half enderman, it seems like the only reason Dad was half of me was so I could go to one of the best schools to prank.

I show up at school twenty minutes early, my inventory full of school stuff, Wither potions, and eggs. I carefully dump the potions in three classes, managing to not get any of the solution on me. Then I chuck eggs in three different classrooms. I dump the potion bottles in the lava trash and hide the spare eggs and emergency milk in the nearby trashcan.

Then I head outside to wait for the others. If I'm first in the classroom, it'll be way too suspicious for me. I might be a prankster, but I'm a careful one.

I walk into class with the rest. A genius enderman named Jaime is the first to notice the Wither poison.

"Mr. Pence, there's Wither everywhere!"

"I doubt that, Jaime," Mr. Pence replies.

"May I use the restroom?" I ask. He nods. I walk into the hallway, and then chuck all the spare eggs at the wall. Soon, the chickens are joining the flock from the other class. I grin. Man, no more school today.

Once I finish the eggs, another Withered class streams out. The second graders are yelling, and the ones who know how to are teleporting like mad trying to control their panic. I start to wonder if I went too far on this one. Nobody will know, though, so I dismiss those feelings.

Our class streams out, too, and trips over the chickens. I snicker, hoping nobody will hear. They don't over the clucking of the chickens.

Cluck. Cluck. Perfection, I think. It just gets better from there. A Poison Control Team arrives. They quickly let us out of school. Plus, they trip over the chickens! This is genius entertainment.

It all goes as planned until the end of the day. The cops show up. They try to take me in and succeed.

"Smoke, we need you for questioning about what happened."

* * *

Jordan's POV

I lay in the shadows on the crash pad. The canvas surface is a little rough, but it sure beats the rocks and dirt. My hands are cracked and bleeding. Really, they hurt a little, but since Michael still wanted to boulder, who was I to stop him? I'm only fifteen, old enough to get a learners' permit, but forbidden to by my parents. So Michael's the wheels, and since he gets ticked off easily, I had to be careful. He's seventeen years old, too bulky to be a serious climber, stupid, and he started trying to beat me up when I was ten. The only thing I had been able to do was run like hell. **(A/N: Jordan lives on Earth, so that's why she doesn't say run like nether)**

Michael is also capable of making my life miserable. My friends aren't climbers, neither are my parents, and Michael had gotten into any sport where he could beat me when he was thirteen and I was eleven. That's changed now, and I can kick his sorry, miserable as* when I want to. **(A/N Not sure if I should * it, decided to just to be safe)** But if I do, then I'll be ground to pulp the next day.

I'm small for my age, at only five feet tall, but I'm fast. In class, I pay no attention to any of it. English is a bore, even though I was failing it, and it makes my brother feel superior. Math is easy, and so is science. History is my favorite class to goof off in. Gym is stupid. Just a bunch of boys sweating buckets and reluctant girls applying makeup on the sidelines.

Once I manage to get home, I decide to log on and play Minecraft. I have a profile named EpicClimberGoofOff.** (A/N Yeah, if anyone has that username, I didn't mean to use yours)** I open it to a single-player world. I see a message, Echo has joined the server. Then the world goes black.

* * *

**(A/N) Dun Dun Dun! What will happen to Echo and Jordan? Tune in next time on Tuesday at 10:00 EST to find out.**

**Okay, now that my TV streak is out of the way, seriously, I will try to update weekly on Tuesdays, no clue what time though. Please review to make this cranky author happy! And tell me what you think of the characters so far! I know pretty much nothing happened but a few cliffies (one just wasn't enough), but I'll fix that in the next few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Thanks for bothering to read Chapter Two, guys. There still isn't that much plot development, but meet two new characters (Mireka and Ember) and Jordan and Echo meet each other. Not really spoilers, since I think you already knew that would happen, but anyways… Oh, and remind me to not say I'm updating in a week. It takes a month, and you get this crap. Well, anyways...

* * *

Chapter Two

_The Worst Vacation Ever_

* * *

Smoke's POV

It turns out that the interview is nothing. They were just approaching all the kids for that. Instead, I get a Nether field trip. Seriously, a field trip to the Nether. That's like taking a field trip to the bottom of the ocean. Everyone would burn up but me, and I'd probably drown.

The day of the trip, I pack my lunch in a fireproof leather sack that I hopefully won't need. We're allowed to bring weapons and armor today, so I have my obsidian sword, Fire Protection diamond chestplate and leggings, and Protection iron helmet and boots. My human dad loves to mine a tad bit too much.

I'm one of the best dressed kids there. Most of them have motley leather and stone gear. One has Fire Protection diamond, an emerald sword, and Fire Protection potions, but he's the anomaly.

We all enter the huge Nether portal and wait five seconds. Once we teleport painfully, we arrive in the Nether. Unfortunately, the portal is in the middle of a GIANT FREAKING LAVA OCEAN WITH GHASTS AND STUFF! (A/N Sorry if the capitals annoyed you) Then the adults announce that we'll be teleporting to that Nether Fortress way over there. And they're gone before I can tell then that I can't teleport!

"Help!" I yell. Then I start coughing in the heat. Then I see a pack of Blazes begin to approach me.

"Please don't kill me!" I beg. The Blazes stop abruptly and seem to start talking. Eventually, one calls out to me.

"Hey! Dude stuck in portal! Put that sword down or back in the Overworld or wherever you came from!"

Quickly, I chuck the sword through the portal.

"Okay, thanks for getting rid of the big pointy thingy, now why don't you just teleport over in the fortress? I can tell you're half enderman."

The Blazes move forward for the first time and I gasp. The speaker is a girl about my age. She had crudely chopped black hair, a Netherrack-colored T-shirt, and jeans. Her feet are in tennis shoes, she has arms, and she's flying with the rest of the Blazes. She catches my eye with her brilliant orange-red irises and grins.

"I'm Ember, by the way, and before you ask, I'm half blaze."

"How-" I ask.

The girl lights her palm on fire. She grins at the shocked expression on my face. "I have no idea, and I doubt I want to."

"Um, can you, like, somehow get me there?" I ask, pointing at the fortress. Once again, the Blazes begin debating.

"No. There are a bunch of Wither Skeletons and all. Nasty. I doubt you want to meet the Wither Skeletons."

"I thought they were extinct!"

"They aren't. Hey, you can come to camp with us for a few days if you want, or whenever your companions get back."

I eye the girl doubtfully. I'm not supposed to talk to any hostile, but she isn't a proper Blaze, and it seems like my only option. And plus, pranking a Blaze would be epic.

"Okay."

* * *

Echo's POV

The girl begins to stir as I watch. She was lying on the ground by my Earth portal, and I don't know why. My portal was hidden in the middle of my obsidian stronghold guarded by skeletons and zombies through a lava pit and a bedrock maze past a bunch of traps. I might have gone a little overboard on my security.

She opens her eyes and looks feebly around. "Where am I?"

How the Nether do I answer that?

"You're in Blockville Heights."

The girl forces herself up. "Is that supposed to be funny? Is this some practical joke that Penny set up?"

"No."

"Then where the hell am I?"

Hell. Not Nether. Maybe she actually is an Earthling.

"You're in Minecraft."

The girl's eyes widen in shock. Her mouth hangs slightly ajar. "You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Echo."

"And do you just live out here all alone?"

"Yes. Well, no- It's complicated."

The girl raises one eyebrow. "I see."

Now I feel like an idiot. Anything I do would probably make it worse. So I just open a chest and grab some steak and an iron pickaxe.

"I'm going to go mining. Stay here."

I walk into my trapdoor and jump into the water I left in the bottom of my mineshaft. Then I head into my mine. I found a new abandoned mineshaft yesterday, and I climb into it. I place torches along the sides and mine coal, iron, gold, redstone, and lapis. It takes me a little while to find the cave spider spawner. About long enough to realize I left my diamond sword at home. And my milk.

"Damn!"

I hear scratching behind me and turn. I see the cave spiders looking at me. Then one throws poison at me.

I run away as fast as I can, stopping to throw up on the cave's floor. I collapse along the side of the mineshaft.

I can't tell how long has passed when I wake up. I place torches in the dark room I lie in and see that it's a dead end. The only way out is past cave spiders. I can hear the active spawner. My only weapon is an iron pick, and I clutch it tightly in both hands, holding it like a stick to swing.

I edge along the wall. The smooth stone scratches my elbows and my black T-shirt is caught on the stone more times than one. My shoes make too much noise on the floor, and I have to evade the wood arches that support the mine. The wood is decaying and rotting, and the torches are few and far between. I can barely see the spawner in the dim, torch-lit haze.

I edge closer, slowly, not wanting to be hit by any poison. I think I'm succeeding, but I see a blur in the corner of my eye. I swing my pick as hard as I can at the spider, and the sharp point on the left side of it hits the mob in the eye. A burst of poison shoots out of it, and I barely dodge the gray-green fluid. It smells sickly-sweet as I run.

I hear spiders in front of me and skid to a stop. I glance back and see a spider chasing me. Oh, shit. I have my precious diamond pick and sword in my inventory. Dying would be a bad idea, especially since my respawn is far away from the mineshaft, Jordan, or anything else. I can't beat one spider with a pick, let alone the ten or fifteen that surround me. Nowhere to run.

Moved by instinct more than anything, I chuck the pick at a spider and hold my hand out in front of me. I see a blinding red-white light, and the world goes black.

* * *

Mireka's POV

I run, but not fast enough. The snowball catches me on the back of the head. "You little prankster, Jerome (NOT from Team Crafted), I'll get you for that!"

"No, you won't!" With his curly blonde hair and blue eyes, my brother looks like a bunny-eyed cherub.

The seven-year-old throws another snowball at me. It hits me in the butt.

"Hey!" I throw a snowball back at him. It hits him in the face. He takes a minute to brush the snow from his face.

"Mireka, I'm cold."

"Okay, Jerome, let's go in." I pick up my kid brother, hugging his cold form in close. I open the wooden door with one hands and sit my brother down on the wool couch we have. I shut the door. Our wooden house has quartz pillars in the four corners, and Jerome's gaze lingers on them.

"What is it, Jerome?" I ask.

"The pillars are weird."

"Nah, they aren't."

"They're weird."

"Silly, they're normal." I poke him lightly in the stomach. I look down after he doesn't reply, and his gaze is horrified.

"What's wrong, Jerome?"

When he speaks, his voice isn't his own. "They are… coming… for you," he rasps. Then my brother falls forwards into my arms. He still has a pulse, but I'm still terrified.

"Jerome!" I scream. Then I pick him up and carry my brother into the house. It seems like the house is colder than it is outside. I fumble for the redstone emergency circuit and press it. It takes five panicked minutes for a large ambulance minecart to arrive. They quickly load my brother onto a stretcher and speed away, leaving me to wait for my parents to come home.

They are coming for me. What can that mean? Somehow, I feel like someone is watching me. As I go through the motions of cleaning the small house, the words buzz around my thoughts like persistent bees.

They are coming for me.

* * *

Third Person POV

Trenton runs as fast as he can, determined to make the football team. Although he's just a freshman in high school, he thinks- no, knows- he can do it. He has been playing on a town football team for years, and is better than the tenth and eleventh grade receivers.

Mikael Bryant, the boy throwing the ball at Trenton, is an eleventh grader who has been the quarterback for two years straight. Mikael has a reputation to uphold.

Trenton dives for the football in just barely enough time. The rough canvas surface tickles his fingertips, and he seizes the football with both hands.

Josh Davis, the tenth grade linebacker, is the first to tackle Trenton. Trenton hits the ground hard. still clutching the football. Don't show pain, he reminds himself. The minute I show weakness, I'm off the team. Still, it was hard not to scream as he was tackled by a 200-pound monster of a boy.

Josh could tell that Trenton was in pain as he landed on him. But Josh's life depended on his tryout. He needed football to be a "cool" kid and live up to his parents' reputations. His father had been a linebacker himself, and his mother was a world-famous plastic surgeon.

Trenton gasped as Josh picked himself off of Trenton. He lay on the ground, panting and moaning. He was sweaty and bruised, and thinking Aw, crap, I'm gonna fail the team.

The coach ran over to Trenton. "You okay, son?" he asked.

"Yeah," Trenton gasped, still needing air in his lungs.

"Take it easy. Breathe."

Trenton lay still under the coach's watchful eye.

"Son, you going to go back at it?" Coach asked Trenton.

"Yeah," he said. Trenton got to his feet, stomach still hurting, and lined back up with the other hopefuls. Mikael gave Trenton a high-five, and Trenton gladly returned it.

Once tryouts were over, Trenton returned home. His little brother, Jonny, was calling him over.

"What is it, Jonny?" Trenton asked.

"Look what I built!" The eight-year-old excitedly called. Trenton looked over at the computer screen. Blocky pictures showed on the screen. Man, it has bad graphics, Trenton thought.

"Um, that's very... Nice, Jonny."

"You try!" Jonny said excitedly. Trenton cautiously moved the mouse to the right. The pixels changed, and Trenton had the odd sensation of himself falling into the computer screen.

"Jonny?" Trenton asked, "is this part of the game?"

Trenton was met with silence. The football player saw himself falling. Then he lost consciousness.

* * *

Jordan's POV

I wake up from the small red bed in Echo's house. I swing myself off of the bed. I can dimly remember what happened last night. So where was the boy, Echo?

I open the wooden door and step out into a scene from Minecraft. A tunnel leads into the ground, and it's made of cobblestone, with torches at regular intervals as far as I can see. Wheat and animal farms surround the small house. A gravel road leads into the village. Tamed wolves sit in a small pen. The house itself is medium-sized, made of wooden planks with cobblestone add-ons. It seems to be in a village, but not a normal NPC one. Instead, I can see people wearing bright colored clothing running around. They all are holding picks and chatting. In contrast, the mine looks dark and gloomy to the bright, open village.

I'm going mining. That was what he said. So where on earth would Echo have gotten to? He would probably be in the small cobblestone mine.

"Echo?" I call. No answer. Worth a try. I glance up at the sky. I see the sun, made of blocks, and pixelated clouds. The sun is towards the mountains, but I don't know if the Extreme Hills Biome is east or west. I'm in a Plains biome, with a Birch Forest behind me and a small community of houses sprinkled in the forest. There's an Ocean to my left and a Taiga to my right.

Well, if he was going mining, he should be down in the mine. I decide to get some supplies from the house and see if I can find him. After all, if I die, I should just respawn, maybe even be back in the land of curves. Of course, I'm not really sure, but whatever.

On my way to the chests, I bang my knee on the small bed in the chest room for no reason.

"Crap." Well, one thing's for certain, I can still feel pain. I open the chests and grab an iron pickaxe, a diamond sword with Fire Aspect 3, and some iron armor. I pull on the leggings and the boots, then stare at the chestplate. It seems to go on like a regular shirt, but the holes are too small for me, and Echo is about my size. I pause, then throw it on the floor and jam the helmet on my head.

I bring a steak and cookies along with some water bottles. Then I look outside. It's dark, and there are hostiles everywhere. The village is empty.

I back away from the door, hoping nothing will try to open it, and trip. I land painfully and am staring at what I tripped on. It's a trapdoor. A ladder runs down it, and it's unlit. If I go too far over, a pool of water lies in wait.

Whether I like it or not, going outside is probably going to get me killed, and I have a suspicion that whatever is in the cobblestone mine, it's not Echo. So I start slowly climbing down, awkwardly, trying not to bang my head or scrape my knee. "Echo?" I call. "You down here?"

No answer. "Well, that's nice," I say to myself. Man, a day in Cube Land and I'm already going crazy.

I hear a zombie below me. He's in the pool of water now, banging against the ladder that he's too stupid to climb.

Well, that does it for me and mining. I decide to just wait in the house. As I start climbing the ladder, I hear a crashing sound and look up to see a flood of spiders, skeletons, and zombies through the gridded trapdoor. They somehow got into the house.

I look down and see the zombie as a reminder of how trapped I am. I can't hang on the ladder forever, but I'll die if I go up or down.

I grab the sword and jump down into the water. Somehow, the impact doesn't hurt, but the zombie does as it punches me in the chest, trying to eat me.

Shit.

I grab the sword and swing it blindly, hitting the wall, and am attacked by the zombie. I swing it behind me and miss completely. I turn around and see three zombies attacking me. I wait until they're close and swing the sword at them. It misses. Well, maybe holding it in one hand was a bad idea.

By then, they're on me, all three of them, and I randomly graze one of them. It doesn't do a thing, but a piece of rotten flesh falls off it.

Gross.

I run down the dark tunnel, hoping nothing lies in wait for me there. I don't see the ten-foot drop and fall into it, so not only does the fall hurt, but I'm standing next to a creeper! Desperate, I punch it with the sword's hilt, but that doesn't do anything, so I just scream and kick at it. The creeper explodes in my face, and I see the white of the bomb. Then I'm thrown backwards, and I don't see anything anymore.


End file.
